My True Story
by simplyMe0405
Summary: Here's my story...It's sad but true...its about a guy that I once knew. he took my love then ran around with every single girl in town. I should have known it from the very start...this guy would leave me with a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**so I was thinking about where I want T****_o hell and back_**** to go next...but I got distracted and this happened instead.**

**1. Just One Look**

That day…I saw his face…I had to know everything about him. Just one look…that's all it took for me to want him. The guy from up the street. He had a reputation for being the street king….I wanted to see what he was all about …if he lived up to the hype built up around him. I got there just in time to watch him fly across the finish line. He was fucking fast… My kind of guy, what can I say…I was a girl with a weakness for hot guys in fast cars.

He smoothly got out of the car…bald head..muscular…confident…. looking sexy as hell….I could tell that to him winning was no longer a surprise. He immediately commanded everyone's attention as a crowd of people gathered around him. One of his guys collected the winnings while he was already preoccupied with multiple skanks on each side. Bitches today had no fucking self respect. No, I'm not a fucking prude…but I'm not a fucking slut either. You would never catch me throwing myself at no guy…not even Dominic Toretto. I had grown up with a brother who kept me on point. His friends would leave the house with a bloody nose for even looking at me…the way he played and treated girls….he didn't want anyone doing the same to me….but now he was dead and all I had left of his were his dog tags and the Torino Cobra….yeah! I thought as I smoothly ran my hand on the hood of the car…I would never be somebody's bitch. He would be mine though…..I would find a way to tame the beast.

I must have been looking at him just a little bit too hard…he looked over at me and smiled…I bit my lip, an invitation for him to come and take a closer look. Once all the commotion around him was over….I saw him say something to one of his boys making him glance over at me .…they laughed and bumped fists… then he walked on over to me.

_Hey_! He said as he looked me up and down

_Hey_! I said getting up from where I was sitting against the hood of the car.

_Nice car_! _Yours_?

_Yea…I'm standing next to it. _I replied sarcastically

He gave me a half smile and shook his head…._So You into American Muscle_!

_Yea_.. _I am!…._my eyes scanned his body and he knew exactly what I meant.

He bit his lip to contain a smile_….U race_?

_Only If it's for something that I want bad enough!_…he couldn't help it…I made him smile again.

_I'm Dom!_….he said giving me his hand

_I know! _

the cocky smile that crossed his face...that should've been my warning….That's when I should've walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**yes, this was inspired by run around sue-Dion. music is always the best inspiration :) thanks for Reading!**

**2. Cruel Intentions**

She caught my eye the minute I crossed the finish line…she stood out just as much as her car.

_Check it out_…I told Vince…._it's the car from up the street_.

_Yea….and check out baby girl! She can't keeps her eyes off you man….might be the flavor of the week_?

_She looks more like a flavor I've never had before_….we both laughed…._watch and learn Vince_!…we bumped fists and I walked over to her.

Now as I stood there in front of her..I realized it would be harder than I thought….not impossible though…I was confident that I could crack her code.

_You've heard about me then?_

_Yea..you know..people talk_

_Hey Dom! Not this one man_! Hector looked pissed as he walked over to us. _That's my homies baby sister!_

I smiled at him and gave him my look of I don't give a fuck….me and Hector went back…but he wasn't gonna tell me who I could and couldn't run my game on. Dom always gets what he wants.

_Hey Hector!…why don't you mind your own fucking business_! She beat me to the punch and told him off

The look on Hectors face was classic….schooled by a girl. I lifted my eyebrow at him…hey she had spoken…she wanted to play my game.

_Letty why don't you get your ass home_! He barked back at her. You _don't belong here…your brother_…

_My brother is dead_! she didn't let him finish…._and he sure as hell didn't leave you in charge of my fucking life…..go look after your own fucking sister!_

_You know what Letty…you can be a real bitch!_

_Takes one to know one baby!_

_Forget you then!….don't fucking say I didn't warn you!_….he walked away..but not before giving me a look that told me after today...we wouldn't be such good friends.

Yea, she was definitely not like the rest…..but she would fall like the rest...guaranteed!

_So_…she licked her lip…_where were we?_

I laughed at the way she just moved on. _Letty_?...i got a little closer…_you were telling how much you've heard about me._

_Just one thing actually….that you were a good racer. I thought I'd check it out for myself._

_And_?

And…I guess I cant deny it.

_So you came here for me_…I was even closer now…I ran my hand down her arm..it was hot outside but she winced as if my hand was cold as ice…_but I didn't see you at the finish line to congratulate me._

She smirked…_maybe I was rooting for the other guy_

I looked back at the crowd of people at the finish line…still no sign of the other guy.

_Ha!…I doubt it….he didn't look like your kind of guy._

_Really…and how do you know what I like_?

_Not hard to figure out! she was so into me I had no doubt._

_I see…you always this full of yourself?_

_Just confident!…hey there's a party at my place…how bout you come home with me and help me celebrate?_

_Looks like you have plenty to choose from….why don't you go home and celebrate with one of those skanks._

_Naw…I think you would be more fun._

_Trust me….im not the kind of fun you are looking for._

_Let me be the judge of that…ride with me, one of my guys can drive your car back_

_You are fucking crazy if you think I'm gonna let some random guy drive my car?...but tell you what Dom..ill think about it and maybe I'll stop by._

_WTF…She just left me standing there, got in her car..revved up the engine and took off._

_So what happed man? _I hadn't noticed Vince was now standing next to me. _What happened to watch and learn? Looks like she was the one who taught you a lesson! _He was laughing hard now_. How to make a girl walk away in less than 5 minutes?_

_Shut the fuck up man…._if he hadn't been my friend since the 3rd grade…I would've punched him in the face. _The night is young Vince…the night is young!_

_I don't know man…I think you should just cut your losses with this one….that chick looks dangerous!_

_Naw….I'm way too intrigued….I asked her to the party…if she shows, I'll know what this is all about. If she doesn't…I'll let it go….I'm not chasing after no girl…no matter how hot she is._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks everyone (even myself apparently…LOL) for reading and reviewing! -Ana_**

**_3. Tease me baby_**

Dominic Toretto was full of shit!,I thought to myself as I drove home… Did he really think that shit would work on me? Obviously no girl had ever made him work for anything ….lucky for him I had grown up with someone just like him…I could see right through the bullshit. I wasn't ready to give up on him just yet….that tough guy front he was putting up…it was all for show…it made him feel safe. I was gonna take him out of his comfort zone….soften him up a bit.

I pulled up to my driveway…even though I left before him…when I looked over to his house…his car was already there. They were running some sick shit under the hood of their cars. I thought about not showing up….that I should just go home and call it a night…but I was curious..i had already sparked his interest….. yeah maybe not exactly the way I wanted him to be…but he was definitely interested and for now that had to be good enough..plus I just wanted to see him again…simple as that.….fuck it, I walked over to the lit up house…the music was loud…I walked by some people just hanging out drinking on the front porch…the door was wide open so I let myself in.

And there was the little beast…he had some girl backed up against the wall…she was practically begging to be his prey. He had one hand against the wall supporting his weight and with the other he was teasing the skin around her waist…this was gonna take a miracle at best.

_Hey baby girl! U made it_!. I turned …It was the same guy I had seen with Dom earlier tonight…_I'm Vince._

_Its Letty_! _ I'm not your baby girl asshole!_

_Whoa_! He put his hands up…_just saying! You here for Dom right_?

_I was but he seems to be busy_

He looked over at Dom…_Naw_ ! he said laughing as if what he was looking at was completely different than what I saw…_He's not busy, that's just Paula!_

_Ok_!..i was confused…_and what does that mean_?

_It means that he's not busy_! He shook his head as if I should know. _Hey Dom_!..he yelled out trying to get his attention over the loud music.

Dom turned…and so did Paula. His face lit up with a stupid smile…he had obviously know that I'd be there. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear …and just like that he left her standing there.

_Couldn't stay away huh_!

_Yea well….wouldn't want to be responsible for your broken heart._

_It would've been shattered_…he said putting his hand on his chest.

_I could tell...you looked pretty down over there _

_So I see you've met Vince…he completely changed t up on me...this is my man right here…he always has my back._

_Yea..I bet he does_

_Hey Vince why don't you go Keep Paula company….we don't want to be rude to our guests!_

_Sure thing man….catch you later Letty girl! Dom don't forget what I told you about this one._

_What is that supposed to mean_? I asked him

_He thinks you could be a little hazardous to my health_…he laughed

_He must be smarter than I thought then_…

_Yea that wasn't very nice what you did to me back there_

_Sorry…just seemed like you needed a reality check_

_Yet here you are…it kind of defeats the purpose! You want a beer?_

I ignored his first comment_….what you got?_

_Corona…what else_? …_come on its loud in here_…..He took my hand and walked me to the kitchen..he grabbed a couple of beers then walked me out the back…we sat down on the stairs just outside the back door.

_So whats up with you Letty? How'd you end up here?_

_I just did…I guess_

_Come on_ he leaned into me…._I just want to get to know you better_

I looked at him…not really sure if I could trust him….but It felt like I could talk to him….so I did….

_My brother died a few months ago…I got kicked out of yet another school….mom couldn't take it so she moved us here..that's all_…I chugged my beer…_my sad little story_.

_We all have one_ _Letty_

_Yea..I guess_

_So how old are you anyway?_

_Old enough!_

_I can see that…but really_

_16…a week from today….you?_

_17…..So it's just you and your mom_?

_Yup!…where's your family? How is it that you can have these parties…the beer…the underage skanks_.

He laughed…._my dad's away….a lot!…I have a sister but I keep her away from all this for the most part._

_I wonder why_…I told him sarcastically.

_I think that's enough of that_…He moved in closer and touched my face_. you have pretty eyes…._he was facing me now his lips dangerously close to mine…I could feel his breath on me…..i could almost taste him….i wanted him to taste me…he knew this...so he kissed me…he took over me completely his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth…..I had to slow it down for him….show him what I was all about….I kissed him softly and very slowly…made him feel it…enjoy it.…it was so fucking hot…I didn't want it to stop…..sadly he had to be a man and ruin the moment...always rushing to get to the next step.

_let's go upstairs_? he asked me breathlessly as his hand started exploring under my skirt caressing my thigh

It took every single bit of willpower for my mind to say…_No_!...my body was a lost cause. why couldn't this be good enough for now.

_Come on…why not?….I know you want me….I want you!_

_Because Dom…I'm not the kind of girl that measures what a guy is worth by the size of his fucking dick! I like you...but not like this...I thought you could be different...but turns out you are exactly what I was hoping you wouldn't be._

_what is that supposed to mean? _

_take it as you see it Dom._

_Fine Letty! you know what..be a fucking tease!…it's not worth the trouble for a fuck!_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Make it up to you**

I couldn't believe he fucking said that. _Like I said_…_U don't get me Dom!..._but fuck it, I wasn't gonna waste my breath or my time for that matter…I just walked away. No I didn't expect him to fucking marry me…but he would respect me. I wasn't gonna give him the one thing he wanted from me right now…only to watch him walk away tomorrow. His words hurt me though…more than I thought they would.

...

She had to be fucking kidding me….what did she want from my life? The way she kissed me…she obviously wanted me….so why did she go…damn rejection fucking hurt? I was fucking confused…and why the fuck did I have to say that shit to her…the way she looked at me…Fuck!

I walked back in the house pissed off…the party was still going strong….yea I could just go hook up with any other girl for the night….let her finish what Letty had started…but it didn't fucking feel right anymore….not tonight at least….by tomorrow things would be back to normal. It was her loss not mine.

_Hey man! Wheres Letty girl_? Vince asked me when he saw me

_She left!_

_Haha…Dominic Toretto has met his match!..._yea he was drunk..but you know what they say about drunks…they always tell the truth. That shit pissed me off.

_Naw…im just done wasting my time with her_….he rolled his eyes at me_…..i'm gonna go up man, get this shit cleaned up when you're done._

_Yea man, but there's still plenty action going on…plenty of girls…shit, you can have mine!_

Naw…I laughed…._my champion has been defeated for the night_….i went upstairs, checked on Mia and then called it a night…well kinda, I spent hours away wondering where things had gone wrong.

...

I spent the next week doing the same thing I had been doing all summer. Working on my car. It wasn't the same thing working on it without my brother….he taught me everything I know about cars. When he died my mom went psycho and got rid of all his stuff….the car was here because I fought for it…she wasn't gonna take this away from me. I had to fucking promise not to get kicked out of school again…but damn, it wasn't my fault bitches got stupid with me. Dom? I would see him drive up or drive away every now and then….he saw me too…he would make the engine roar and he drove past me. Show off.

Today was Saturday, exactly a week from that day. I must have been in a daze. Daydreaming about the way things could've been..if he hadn't been a complete asshole. I didn't see him walk up but when I looked up he was there.

_Hey_! he startled me and I dropped the wrench….how long had he fucking been standing there.

_You fucking scared me_! I yelled at him. _What do you want_? I asked him as I tried to compose myself.

_Sorry_!...he was uncomfortable…his hand were in his pockets….._whats wrong with it_?

_I don't know…that day at the races, it was the first time I had got it to run in a while. Its still going…but I doesn't feel right. So what do you want anyway?_

_i…_he hesitated….i almost wanted to laugh_….i wanted to say I was sorry, for the other night…I was an ass._

_Don't worry…I'm uses to it._

_That's the problem…you shouldn't be used to that kind of shit_

_I let that shit go that same night Dom…you should too. _Yea I was fucking bullshitting…that shit was fresh in my mind….not that I would let him know.

_So what are you doing tonight_?

_Really Dom_?

_I'm just saying…it's you birthday right?_

_Wow, you remembered that? I'm impressed_.

He smiled…_I'm not always a complete asshole._

_You sure fooled me!...im not doing anything…some people care about this shit, but to me its just another day._

_Can I show you something?_

_Depends_

_You're gonna like it, come on…it's at my house._

_I bit my lip and looked at him suspiciously_

_Come on Letty…its not like that_

_Fine….i wiped my hands on a shop towel…dammit I probably looked like shit._

_We walked down the street towards his house….he didn't say anything until we made it up the drive way_

_Its back here in the garage_

_Holly shit! What the fuck is that? _I said when he opened the garage_…..Charger?_

_He laughed at my reaction….yea! my dad and I have been working on it together….whenever he has time._

_Its fucking hot!...wait, let me guess…69?_

_Yea! Now I'm impressed!_

_I know my cars!...does it run?_

_Not yet…but it will soon_

_I'd like to see this baby on the road._

_You are the only girl I know that is as much into cars as I am._

_What about all those girls at the races?_

_You think they're there for the cars? _He laughed_…most of them wouldn't know what to do behind the wheel._

_Wow! I was still in awe of the car. He laughed again_

_I told you, you would like it._

_You found my weakness_

_My dad owns the garage up the street…I spend my summers working there…you should come by…anytime. We can work on your car there if you want._ "we" that sounded damn good to me.

_You for real? Your dad wont mind?_

_Naw…Vince is always there too….he won't mind an extra hand_.

_Ok …maybe I will then_

_So about the other night, you gonna let me make it up to you?_

_You just did!_

_Naw…let me take you out?_

_Umm…I don't know_

_Come on…I promise to behave!_

_What did you have in mind?_

_Whatever you want….it's your birthday!_

_Ok, but you pick…im not good at that shit._

_Alright….8 ok?_

_Yea.._things got a little awkward_…I gotta go!_

_Ok…see you later_

_You better not be late…I know where you live._

_Trust me…I'll be there!_

I walked away with the biggest smile on my face.

I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to his smiling face…damn he looked good.

_Mom I'm going out….be back later_

_Where are you going ?_

All this time….and it's today that she decides to give a shit?

_Just out_!...i closed the door behind me before she had a chance to say anything else

_Wow! Pick me up at the door_? _I figured you would just honk!_

_Whats it gonna take for you to lose that first impression of me?_

_Let see after tonite!…._we walked over to the car….he went over to open my door.

_I can get my own door Dom_!

_Im not losing any points tonight Letty!_

_Ok…you catch on fast! Where are we going anyway? _I asked him once we were both in the car_. The races?_

_Not today…ill let someone else have their chance._

_I don't mind_

_I know…but it's just you and me tonight_….he looked over at me…those eyes….that smile…I turned into jelly….thank god I was sitting.

_So what then?_

_I thought we could start with a good old American classic_

_Okkk?_

_Dinner and a show!_

_And that's it?_

_That's it…I get you Letty! I'm gonna wait until you ask for more!_

The way he looked at me at that moment…my defenses were way up high.

**I don't know if I trust him...do you?**


End file.
